


Golden Slumbers (Carry that Weight)

by reys_island



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, F/M, It's about body positivity folks!, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sex, lots of positions, semi-rough sex, the come eating kink is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reys_island/pseuds/reys_island
Summary: Ben's gained some weight. Rey likes to think he's just dummy thicc now.Modern AU. Plot only there to hold up all the porn.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Golden Slumbers (Carry that Weight)

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this little idea right before falling asleep. I thankfully fully outlined it in about ten minutes on my phone before konking out. Can you tell my new years resolution was eating less? heh! I’m so hungry. Enjoy some smutty fluff.

_And they all lived happily ever after._

In the beginning, they were sworn enemies, spitting heated words from across the office, making passionate declarations of hatred in one another’s cubicles, and practically growling at one another during lunch meetings. They were two shameless, angry people. 

During these tumultuous early days, Rey let off her steam by knitting. Rose was always delighted when a fight broke out on a Friday- it meant she was guaranteed a scarf or a pair of mittens the next Monday morning. 

Ben, on the other hand, settled down by working out. A lot. He could bench 250 after a good spar with Rey. Poe was delighted when a fight broke out on casual Fridays- it meant he was guaranteed to see a sliver of Ben’s eight-pack if he wore one of his too-tight polos and got worked up. 

Of course, passion has always toed the line between love and hate. It only took some small catalyst- a drunken Tuesday at the bar next door, Ben covering Rey’s ass during a meeting with the President of the company, Rey getting Ben a coffee the morning of a big pitch— who knows. Once they found out that fucking was infinitely more satisfying than just fighting, that was it. 

The yelling matches didn’t end, per se. They just now ended with some glorious, dirty, hate-and-make-up sex that, when described in detail to Poe or Rose, made both of them blush. 

There had only been about a month of sneaking around and hate-but-not-really-hate-at-all sex before Ben, in a fit of some dumb rage shouted, “I fucking _love you,_ Rey Niima, but really, you can take your dumb opinion and shove it right up your-“

“-You love me?” 

The apartment was silent. Ben went white as a sheet. There he was, completely naked in his living room, standing stock still as he watched an equally naked Rey stare at him in shock. The argument they were having was lost. Just like him. 

“You motherfucker.” Rey said in a tone that sounded like he’d just killed her first born. 

“Huh?” Ben was trying to figure out how to backtrack. Had he read it so utterly, completely wrong? Was it only sex to her? He began to memorize her face. The wrinkle of her nose when she laughed or yelled. The exact color of her eyes. The way one eyebrow quirked up differently than the other. How her freshly fucked hair framed her face. 

He could just say sorry, he could say it slipped, that he didn’t mean it—.

No. He fully meant it. He kept memorizing. This was it, this was when she walked out, frightened of just how intense his feelings were for her—

“You motherfucker!” She says again, “I wanted to say it first!”

Rey lifts her arms up before dropping them right back down to her sides. “God fucking damn it, you’re so—

“—Wait, you— say it first?”

“—It’s been four weeks for Christ’s sake, I thought for sure I would’ve been the first to break and say something, _four weeks—"_

“—Rey—“

“—You always jump the gun. Always. Just like you did when—“

Ben’s lips smashed against hers. Rey hadn’t even seen him or his hardening erection heading towards her before he melded his body to hers. He leaned down, grabbed the back of her thighs, and lifted so her crotch was against his stomach. Her arms went around his neck. He pulled back,“Say it?” He whispered. 

Inches apart, she gazed into his eyes. She pecked a kiss on his nose. “I’m in love with you, Ben,” A whispered promise between two star-crossed, angry lovers. 

His face slowly morphed into a thousand-watt grin, and he slanted his mouth against hers once again. His feet walked backwards into his spartan bedroom and threw both of them back down onto his messy sheets. 

+++

The next big fight was one four months later that involved Rey not leaving any of her stuff over (“I’m afraid you’ll see all my clutter and only resent me. What if you never want to see me again? You’d have to give it back to me or throw me— my stuff away.” He knows she has fears of abandonment. He knows exactly what her parents did to her. He knows she’s afraid he’ll throw her away. And he knows there’s only one way to stop her mental spiral in its tracks: get her mad). So Ben yells that he doesn’t get enough time with her when she has to leave in the morning to grab her shit. He says he’s left plenty of hair products at her house, that it’s not fair he doesn’t get any of her things— and his little scavenger, one so very attached to all her possessions and so very eager to spar, gives it right back to him. 

By the end of the night, she has a drawer full of her things in his closet and Rey is still somehow convinced that she has won the argument. Whatever the argument was. It doesn’t matter— sometimes yelling it out is the only way to get things done around each other. At least, that’s what they think. 

And they lived happily ever after. 

Eight months after Rey’s established closet drawer, they’re practically living together. And not fighting. Not once. 

There was nothing to fight about; the sex was great, they were insanely loyal to one another, and their love only seemed to blossom with each new fact they learned about one another. It was like they were both wearing rose-tinted glasses that couldn’t come off. 

+++

When winter rolled in, Rose, realizing that the two were definitely going to see the end of their extended honeymoon phase was getting excited for all her new knitted winter accessories. She didn’t accept defeat until February had come and gone, leaving behind no new knitted scarves and socks. 

That same season, Poe was ready to see his favorite jacked fantasy in some soft cashmere stretched across those bulging muscles, but it seemed that Ben insisted on baggy sweaters and dark jeans. 

Spring made its appearance in the middle of March. The sun was peeking up earlier and staying out later, open windows ruled in favor of heating or air conditioning in the office, and Poe was about ready to accept defeat that Ben would never show skin again. Then, casual Friday rolled around and Ben showed up in one of his famous too-tight polos. 

Some manager had ordered pizza for the office to celebrate the warmer weather. Poe was in the break room eating an energy bar when he watched Ben go in for slice number 5 of the afternoon. 

“Hungry?” 

Ben smiles around a bite, sheepish, “Starved. Pretty small breakfast this morning! This pizza is so good—“

Poe watches Ben devour the slice. His eyes slide down, ready for his own feast upon the slight impression of Ben’s abs through his shirt when he gasps. 

There, right where there used to be an absolutely shredded eight-pack there’s…. there’s… a _pooch._ Not very much of one, no, but definitely no washboard. His arms still seem sturdy, but the man is… the man is no longer the jacked fantasy Poe remembers. The sun shines but Poe feels that the day has become very dark indeed. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben has stopped chewing. Poe realizes he’s just staring at this man’s… _pooch_ without speaking. 

Poe clears his throat, “Nothing! I just… thought of something. How’s it going with you and Rey?” 

A serene smile washes over Ben’s face. Jesus, the guy is whipped, “Really good.”

“You look happy,” Poe tries, _fat and happy_ , he thinks. 

“I am. Never really met anybody like her. And trust me when I tell you she makes the _best_ Italian food. I’m eating well every night with that one.”

“You uh, quit our gym? Haven’t seen you in a while,” every question Poe asks feels like he’s about to fall through the thin ice he treks. He’s afraid he might accidentally scream: _You’re fat! How did this happen?!_ Not that gaining some weight is a bad thing, especially around the holidays, but it’s Ben Solo. He has _always_ had an eight-pack. He has _always_ been shredded. 

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t go once last quarter,” Ben smiles, _smiles!_ like a kid stuck with his hand in the cookie jar, “just didn’t feel that itch, you know? Being with Rey has really mellowed me out. I don’t feel the need to push my body to the edge every day.”

“I thought she always fueled that itch in you. At least, that’s what I personally noticed, not that I was paying attention or anything—”

“No you’re right! I’d always hit the gym after a screaming match with her, but now we just don’t fight. We know each other and know our boundaries really well I think.” 

“Nice!” Poe tries laughing. It lands flat and sits in the room long after he’s stopped, “Well, been good talking to you.” And then, Poe does something truly horrific. It’s an out-of-body experience, he doesn’t really feel his hand connected to his brain. Because as he passes Ben to leave the break room, he says “See ya ‘round, big guy,” and pats his pooch. Two quick taps. 

Poe decides then and there that he can never face Ben Solo or his new pooch ever again. 

+++

Ben drives the car on autopilot. He stares out at traffic, stoic. Rey sits in the passenger seat, poorly belting out the vocals from Pink Floyd’s _The Great Gig in the Sky_. Any other day it would make him laugh, but all that plays through his head are the two taps Poe made against his tummy. 

His tummy. Not his stomach, not his abs, his… flab. Jesus, how did he not notice the _flab?_ He did a mental check of his daily routine. Wake up, have sex with Rey, shower (sometimes with Rey), eat breakfast with Rey, drive to work with Rey, work, drive home with Rey, eat dinner with Rey, have sex with Rey, sleep. 

He hadn’t done anything but cardio in months. And his diet! Jesus, the amount of pounds of pasta alone…

It’s in the middle of a particularly screechy note when Ben says simply, “We don’t fight anymore.” 

“Oh, I know, right? I was thinking that the other day.” 

“You noticed?”

“Of course I noticed. It’s not like you see me knitting. Your gym membership is collecting dust.” 

“So you think I’m fat.” 

Rey giggles, “No,” then she leans over and nibbles on his earlobe before murmuring, “But I must say, I do love the extra cushioning when you let me ride you.” 

“Cushioning?!” 

Rey leans back and looks over at Ben’s face. He’s in crisis. His knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel, there’s a worry line forming between his brows. His jaw is working overtime, “Baby, it’s no big deal. You know I love you no matter what your belly looks like.” 

“I’ve let myself go. Poe pointed it out at work today.” 

“What?” Rey rears back, “What’d that asshole say exactly, I’ll kick his perfect fucking teeth in. He has no right to talk to you like that and _at work_ no less. Seriously, tell me—” 

“—Easy, little scavenger,” Rey never did get rid of her slightly rabid tendencies from growing up on the streets, “He saw me grabbing my fifth slice of pizza in the break room, saying how he hadn’t seen me in the weight room lately. Then when he left, he… patted me.”

“He patted you?” 

“Nothing weird,” he makes a face, “It was kind of weird, but not—“ he sighs, “It was two quick taps on my stomach. No, on my pooch.” 

“He’s a creep.” 

“He’s a good guy. I’ve known him forever. He’s never crossed a line.” 

“If you were a woman, HR would have something to say about it.”

“I know. But I could kick his ass, the whole power dynamic is different.” 

“Who knows, now that your washboard is gone,” Rey jokes. 

Ben audibly gasps. 

“Oh no no no!” She puts a hand on one cheek and kisses the other, “It was a joke, honeybun I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” she giggles while apologizing, “it was funny!” 

“…I’m a fatty.”

“No!” Rey goes back to reassuring him the best way she knows how: with lots of love and affection and sweet words. 

+++

Ben is inside Rey. It’s sex, yeah, and it’s with Ben, so it’s not…bad, but it’s obvious his mind is somewhere else. 

Earlier that night, he had only picked at his dinner whereas before he could devour a plate of her food in record time. He even claimed he was too full for ice cream while they sat and watched _Jeopardy!._

Now, his cock slides in and out of her and it’s just so… lackluster. He can usually hit her g-spot within a few thrusts, but he just seems to go through the motions. She tries to kiss him, but he hides his face in her neck. _What the fuck?_ Rey thinks, _Where did this sluggishness come from?_

“Stop,” She says. There was no fucking way she would ever have mediocre sex with Ben, and if she didn’t say anything immediately, she knows that she probably wouldn’t even cum. 

The word seems to bring Ben out of his distracted haze. He takes his face out of the crook of her neck, concerned, “What’s wrong?” 

“Switch- I wanna be on top.” 

They roll over. Ben holds her waist, ready to enter her again, but Rey slides down, kissing down his chest along the way. She goes lower and strokes his cock slowly. When she gets to his belly, he screws his eyes shut and stops breathing. 

“Look at me,” she demands. Ben hesitates, then takes a peek. There, he sees his gorgeous girlfriend on all fours, holding his cock in one hand with her lips and tongue sweeping over his bellybutton. She shakes her ass a little in the air. He clenches his stomach and lets out a breath. “You’re the hottest fucking man on this planet, got it?” 

He nods and swallows. 

“I love you. Every—“ she licks his bellybutton, “—fucking—“ she sucks on a hipbone, “—part of you”, then her mouth engulfs him and he moans. 

Rey was always good at giving head— enthusiastic, playful, determined. This is something different. She takes long, slow drags with her mouth over half the length of his cock and uses her hands to stroke what her throat can’t reach and fondle his balls. She leaves heavy kisses along his length, with long sucks and little licks with her tongue. 

After one particularly long suck on his cock, she moans when she gets to the tip, and he nearly cums when he watches her open her mouth wide with her tongue lolling out, letting spit and precum dribble from the tip of her tongue down the sides of his cock. It’s downright filthy and warm and wet, and Ben can’t help but grab her hair and yank her down back onto his cock, a little farther than he knows is comfortable for her. Her squeak of surprise turns into a drawn out moan. Her hooded eyes watch him, a glint of pride cutting through the lust. 

“Take my cock, baby, good.” He throws his head back, taking control in a way he hasn’t done since their early days. “Fuck! Your mouth is so—“ He twists his hands in her hair further, and yanks. Her eyes are watering but the little sounds she makes as she worships his cock… he’s too gone to realize how she’s reached a hand down her body and started rubbing her clit. The way she sucks him as he fucks into her mouth and the way her teeth just barely, hardly at all, graze right at the edge—

_“Fuck!”_

Ben pulls her up and off his cock by her hair. It’s rough and wild and it nearly knocks the wind out of Rey, but she gets it. They aren’t done yet; if he cums now, the whole moment will be ruined. He gives her a messy kiss, licking into her, tasting his salty precum combined with the sweetness of her mouth. Rey’s high-pitched moan at his treatment gives him enough encouragement to lift her ass in a position where he can slam into her pussy. 

Rey balances herself with two hands on his shoulders. She gasps, the first good gulp of air she’s gotten in a while. Her exhale turns into a breathy whine as Ben digs his fingers into his waist and begins fucking into her from underneath. His abs are clenched and his belly jiggles just slightly with the roughness of the movement and the sight makes her eyes roll to the back of her head as pleasure washes over her. 

“Fuck, you’re gushing,” Rey can only pant as Ben’s cock hits the spot she was desperately trying to find with him only minutes before. She keens when one of his hands slides up and pinches her nipple. The warmth of his hand against her sensitive skin makes her shiver, “Wanna see you rub your clit, baby. You need to cum.” 

Rey lifts herself up from her previous position with her hands perched on his shoulders, slipping Ben into her at a lovely new angle. They sigh in unison, Ben’s hands wandering all over her skin, brushing across her little nipples, fingers tracing their way up to her neck, then back down her waist. One of her hands slides down, grazing his hands on the way, and she begins to rub her clit in earnest. She yelps at the extra stimulation. It’s exhilarating, there’s fireworks popping behind her eyelids when she closes them, and she can almost taste her orgasm, but…

But Ben is _really_ fucking into her, every thrust throwing her off-kilter and slightly off-balance. Her fingers against her clit slip and she loses a little bit of steam every time. Ben senses her frustration and bats her hand away. He shoves his thumb into Rey’s mouth, “Suck,” he demands. 

Rey is so far gone she does so without question, giving his thumb the same messy treatment she gave his cock before he pulls it away. She furrows her brow before feeling his hand grip her hip and his thumb wet from her spit rub her throbbing little clit. A silent scream falls from her mouth and she throws her head back in ecstasy. 

“Look at me,” Ben says. She obeys. He’s staring into her eyes with such intensity, and his thumb moves so fast and in time with his thrusts and it’s too much and she _screams_ and her cunt clenches, gripping Ben’s cock tight and he’s right behind her, fucking into her at a speed that jostles both of them until he’s cumming, coating her insides. 

When Rey finally comes back down to Earth, she gives Ben a peck on the mouth and rolls over. “Ow,” she breathes. Ben is worried for a second he was too rough before he looks over and sees Rey’s beautiful smile shining right back at him. She feels some of his cum dribble out of her pussy and makes to get up carefully to clean up. 

“Don’t go yet,” he grabs her arm lightly.

“I need to wash up, Ben.”

“Let me give you a head start then,” Ben says while sliding down her body. His mouth sees his cum dripping out of her abused pussy and he can’t help but lick. 

“Wait, Ben! I’m not—“

He shushes her and keeps lapping up their cum gently. Rey’s hips buck but she’s powerless to stop him when he grabs her thighs to keep her in place, “You’ll be okay,” 

“Fuck, Ben I’m gonna, it’s too much—“ Her protests only egg him on, his tongue dipping into her pussy. She feels him suck and swallow and that fucking thumb is rubbing her clit again, only this time it’s in slow, meticulous circles meant to drive her completely insane, “Please, I need, Ben I need-“ and he licks up to her clit and lets his thumb give her lower lips a well-deserved massage. It only takes a few well-timed sucks and rubs for Rey to be coming apart all over again, and this time it’s so intense her vision whites out. 

A kiss is placed on her mound and Ben carefully climbs over her and over to the bathroom. She feels bereft without his warmth, but eventually he comes back and gently runs a washcloth over her pussy. She hisses but he eases the sensitivity with coos of appraisal in her ear. 

“I can’t move.” She states. 

“I love you too.” 

Ben gets on his side of the bed and pulls the covers over both of them, bringing Rey in close and kissing her forehead, “Thank you. For that. I don’t know what came over me today,” he whispers in the dark. 

“Maybe we can find some sex positions that burn fat tomorrow.” 

“At least one of the walls still needs to be christened in my apartment, right?”

And so Rey falls asleep to the thought of Ben picking her up and fucking her against the living room wall and snuggles further into her boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Have no fear, there are a couple more chapters to come but beware, it’s basically all porn and no plot from here on out. I mean, it’s a body positivity fic and we’ve yet to have any food foreplay for goodness sake. Happy New Years!


End file.
